The Irons Heart
by EuphoricBeauty
Summary: Tony seems to still be in love with his ex while he is still with Pepper. Funny thing is that his ex wants nothing to do with him. But what will happen when he finds out something that will not only change his life, but the whole teams. TonyxOFC Rated M for later chapter. RE-EDITING
1. Just Another Day

Just to start off, I got this idea after seeing Avengers and reading some fucked up fan fiction on here. A lot of them were good others needed to be checked again. Letting you guys know if I owned the Avengers, there would've been more x-rated junk on there xD. Okay I got this idea after watching the Avengers, Iron man, Thor, and CA movies; so enjoy. I don't own any of the Marvel, heroes/villains. I only own the beautiful Naomi.

Know this takes place during/after the Avengers, SO there will be SPOILERS! Also I am not good at writing fight scene so yea…

Song: Relient K-Which to Bury, Us or the Hatchet

The Fool in Love

(TonyxOFC)

By: GNCasanova

* * *

_What happen to us?_

_I heard is me we should blame…_

_What happen to us?_

_Why didn't you stop me from turning out this way?_

_And know that I don't hate you…_

_And know that I don't want to fight you…_

_Know I'll always love you but right now I just don't._

"ARGH!" was all that was heard in the training room. The female kept grunting and groaning as she continues with her training.

"Come on" said a young, soft male voice over the intercom.

"A little higher." said another male voice, this one sounded a British.

She stopped taking a breather, placing her hands on her knees she sighed. How can they keep pressuring her to continue, she was already tired from their previous 'control' techniques. She looked up at the hanger where Nick fury, Thor and Steve where at. She just cursed under her breath as the thunder god motioned her to continue. Fixing her composure she continued to do her high kick exercise.

"HYA!" she exclaimed this time hitting the top of the wooden bars, sending them across the room. She began to smile, knowing that she succeeded.

"Good job, Naomi!" said a very happy Captain as he went down to hug her. She just smiles as he hugged her, almost killing her. She wrapped her arms around him, almost killing the poor soldier. Thor just chuckle as he wrote down her progress for the day.

"Good job, Ms. Casanova." said Fury with the same old look on his face.

"Come on, you don't even look remotely happy." she pulling away from the Captain. She placed her left hand on her hip while her right ruffles her long black hair.

"Do not fret young one. He is happy, I assure you." Thor said with a huge grin on his face.

Naomi just smile at Thor, she looked over to Fury. He was once again on the simulator. She sigh and looked at Thor.

'_Can I go now._' she pleaded, her chocolate orbs staring back at his blue orbs. He just nodded, letting her know that she should hurry before Fury changes his mind.

Quickly nodding she headed towards the exit of the training room. She felt so sweaty that she stop before the exit and removed her dark red shirt. As she was doing that no other but the playboy walked in. She stared at him, he stared back with the biggest smirk placed upon his lips.

To start off, Naomi was not fund of her team leader. He was an egotistical, playboy, stubborn ass. He has been on her case since he knew who she was, plus they dated, but none of the other Avengers knew only Fury. She hated him for so many more reasons but for specially making her fall for him. Ever since he broke her heart and began the relationship with Pepper she hasn't been the same. It seem he awoke something that should've never have been up.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" he said. Same old smug look upon his face. She just rolled her eyes, she straighten up looking back at him.

"Grow up." she said walking passed him and down the hall to her room. He turned around, staring at her back and down her towards her legs and back up stopping at her hips. He was about to fall if Steve didn't held his head up.

"It's not good to stared." Steve told him as he walked to the lab where Bruce was at.

"Actually it is." Tony replied back as he walked in the training room, knowing he was out of his ear shot. He noticed how destroyed the room looked, even worse than before. He walked up to Thor, who handed him Naomi's file. Thor patted his back and walked out leaving him with Fury.

"So what's the news now?" he asked Fury as he sat down. He looked over her file, nothing unusual. Basically all that was written was she needed help to relieve her stress and train more.

"Naomi seems to be weakening." Fury stated as he sat down, throwing another file to Tony.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Just read it." replied the man.

Tony just looked at Fury with a worried look plaster very visible on his face. He grabbed the file and opens it. After just reading the first paragraph he closes it and places it on the table. He seemed to be out of words, and that's a first for Tony, he looked at Fury who was just leaning against the computer desktop. Tony open his mouth but nothing seemed to come out. He couldn't believe what he just read.

"Tony I think we shou-"

"No. We cannot do that." he said knowing what Fury was suggesting.

He looked back at the file, resting his chin on his right palm and opening the file again. On it was Naomi's full information and alias information. He sighed and just rubbed his forehead. He looked at the information written on the file; _'__anemia, muscle weakness, fatigue, and sleep deprivation.' _All of this system at once, but he wonder what did she do to hide it.

"How long has she been like this?" he asked as he read on. _Markings, bruises, blood clots._

"After the fight with Loki. It seems that after her encounter with Loki, she hasn't been responding back to treatment." Fury said looked at the man of Iron showing his one and only weakness.

"I'll see what I can do." he said standing up and taking the file with him.

* * *

Naomi was now fresh and clean, brushing her long black her trying to get all the knots out. There was a knock on her room door, standing up and wrapping her towel around her waist she walked to the door. She opens it seeing Tony leaning against the other side. Sighing and moving from the door to let him in, walking back to where she was she sat down and continue to brush her hair. Her brown eyes looking at his through the mirror. He sat down on her bed placing the file next to him; he licks his upper lip and sighed.

"Should I explain or should you." he said looking straight at her, if stares could kill then you'd be dead. After putting on some pants she sat back down and stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said.

"Do not play dumb with me!" he exclaim. "What is this then?"

She swallowed hard as she read through the file on her. How did they found out about her weakness, she was always careful not to let anyone know, or even show it. Staring at him while giving him the file and walking to her nightstand. Opening the drawer, feeling his eyes on her, pulling out an usb, handing it to him.

"You wouldn't understand if I explain it to you." she said. "So look over this."

"What is it?" he said standing up and grabbing it.

"Just a theory of what I came up with." She said staring at him. She looked at him and notices that he didn't have the same look as earlier. She just wanted to laugh, Tony Stark has a weakness and it was her.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks him while heading towards the door. He didn't reply back, he just stared at her.

"Does it **hurt** now." she stated as she walked out. "Lock the door, after you leave please." she said to him after walking to the main deck.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first story so don't judge, I like reviews and advices. If you haven't seen the Avengers, do not read after this Spoilers will be showing up soon**


	2. Don't Look Back

**Hey I'm back! I just want to say thank you to those who reviewed and liked the story, it really means a lot. This chapter is inspired by 2 story on here one by Twiranux and LulaMadison, just read their latest stories and I was just inspired by them . This chapter will be longer, cause of the shortness of the first one and the delay of this one. This will be a the origins of Naomi, plus a little crying from Tony and relationship issues. **

**ILuvOdie: **Thank you! And I will: D

**Twiranux: **Just saying I love your stories XD *Cyber High 5* this chapter was inspired by the newest chapter of your LokiXIzzy story. You're AMAZING!

**skycord1990: **Thanks! I hope you like this one!

**Agent Cal: **LOVE ME! XD

**Like always, I don't own the Avengers or any Marvel villains, because if I did it will just be about porn…. xD. Enjoy!**

**Banner: **.

**Never attempt to look back**

**(TonyXNaomi)**

**Song: The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars**

_What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

…

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

…

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

* * *

'_What's going on… why is it so blurry?' _Naomi thought as she stumbles down the hall way to the main deck. Placing her hands on the wall so she can stay up, she looked forward only to see the blur faces of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. She knew that they were staring at her, they always did. Stopping and placing her right hand at her temples, sighing, trying to calm down. She didn't want to go back for another treatment; she knew that they weren't working at all. Feeling someone's hands on her hips she quickly tried to move to see there face, the person wouldn't let her move.

"Stop…" she manage to let out as the male continue to where ever he was going.

"I can't." the male replied in a low husk tone. She knew who this was; she placed her hands on his hands. She tried to loosen his grip but she knew at her weak state she wouldn't even have a chance.

"T-thor, W-where are you-"she didn't even finished her sentences, the darkness over took her, she was gone. The last thing she heard was Thor screaming her name and the voices of the others running, and running.

**Naomi's 'Dream'**

'_Where am I?' she began to speak, getting up from where she was._

'_What the hell?' she panicked noticing that she was chained, to what she didn't know. She looked around and notices she was in cell, more like those mediaeval cells. Looking around the cell looking for some of way on how she even got here, but none. Luckily the chains where long enough for her to walk to the bars, she looked to both sides only seeing the lights on the wall and the guards on both side of her. _

_ 'Get back!' yelled one of the guards as he tried to stab her with the sword. She stepped back but not cause he scared her just because she knew who he was._

_ 'Phil.' she mumbles. The guard just went back to his spot on the wall and stared past her. _

_She didn't know what was going, stepping in a puddle of water she looked down. She notices that she wasn't wearing the clothes she was wearing, except she was wearing a long old vintage Victorian dress, it was a light caramel/tan color. She wasn't wearing any shoes at all, kneeling down she looked into the puddle. She notice that wasn't her, her hair was longer, up to the back of her knees then to her lower back, her eyes were an intense blue/cyan color not the chocolate brown that they once were. Tracing her right hand over her eyes she began to let tears fall. _

_ 'WHAT THE HELL?' she screamed. The guards not knowing what happen open the gate._

_ 'What's wrong?' ask the one that looked like Phil, he was in a defensive stance. The other stayed outside by the gate, she looked up at the guard not knowing what to say, or do. _

_Footsteps where coming towards the cell, she began to worried stepping back to the wall and watching as the guards move to the side letting whoever was going in pass by. It seems that is was more than one person that came in she looked at them, her eyes winded as she laid her eyes on them. In front of her stood the Avengers or not, she didn't even know anymore. _

**Present time**

Thor hurried with the dead body of Naomi, he didn't know what the hell happen all he did was grab her and take her to the medical wing. Behind him was Steve and Bruce, Bruce had Naomi's medicine kit as they hurried. Steve let Furry, Natasha and Clint what was happening because they were in a mission. Maria hurried to the lab where Tony was seeing what was in the USB drive. Upon hearing the news Tony let everything and hurried with Maria. Arriving at the medical wing Thor placed Naomi gently on the bed as Bruce and the other agents hooked her up the machines. He slowly stepped back and placed a hand on his fore head, Thor noticed Tony running with Maria, he looked at Steve and nodded.

"Hold him down."

"Okay." said Steve. As the door open Steve grabbed Tony and pushed him out the door. Tony looked beyond pissed and tried it once again, failing at every attempt.

"Let me in!" he screamed as he was about to punch Steve, luckily Thor grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway.

Tony watched as they tried everything to bring Naomi back but it wasn't working, he began to let tears fall. He tried to pass Thor but he didn't let him, he pulled Tony in a tight grasp, he knew how Tony felt about Naomi and he didn't want to see a dear friend see the woman he loves die.

"LET ME GO!" He screamed as he pushed him away, he looked through the window of the medical wing seeing how they all were trying their best to save her. Bruce began yelling which made him worried more, he tried but both Thor and Steve didn't let him through.

**Naomi's Dream **

_She swallowed as she stared at the males in front of her. She slowly stood up noticing how they got into a defensive stance, ready to attack her if she did anything. She stared at them but most of all at the one that looked like Tony. They all seem to notice that she wouldn't attack them so they let their guard down a bit. _

_ '…' she opens her moth to speak but nothing came out. She looked at him feeling hurt, why would they do this._

_ 'Genesis if you got nothing better to say then don't.' her eyes winded as how the one that looked at 'Thor' used her alias name, he didn't even know it. _

_ 'What's going on?' she asked them. _

_ 'Do not tell me that you have forgotten.' Spoke the Steve look alike. _

_ 'I don't know my name isn't even Genesis.' she spoke noticing how the 'Tony' here looked at her with such hatred. Before he could say anything her hearing began to hear Bruce screaming for more Modifinil. She shook her head and placed her hands on it, falling back down to the floor she began to scream. Not being able to see or hear what those 'Avengers' were even saying anymore. The darkness began to overcome her._

**Present Time**

They all stop moving and just stared at each other. Bruce looked at one of the agents and told to call it. Tony fell to his knees and began to let the tears fall, Thor placed a hand on Tony's back. He began to let him know how sorry he was but before that happen the heart monitor started to beep again. They all went into the room as fast as they could and stared at the lifeless body of Naomi, before the agent called the time of death Naomi quickly shot up and began to breathe heavily from the lack of air. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at everyone. She notice where she was and began to take the wires that were on her off. Maria quickly ran up to her and hugged her, Naomi just looked confused and out of place. Looking at the guys she opens her mouth to speak.

"What the hell just happen?" she asked.

"Well, you were dead for about 30 minutes." Bruce replied and smiling placing a hand on her back. Her eyes widened at his reply, she looked at Thor, Steve and Tony they were all staring back at here with a shocked expression.

* * *

Furry finally arrive back with Natasha and Clint, they were running to the medical wing, as they arrive the only people in there was Naomi, who was lying on her back with one of her arm covering her face as her medicine was put on a IV, Tony was leaving as Furry enter, Bruce was writing what had happen moments ago on her file, Thor and Steve where just in shock. They enter and quickly Natasha ran to her friend and began to ask what happen, Clint went to see if Thor and Steve where all right. Furry walked t Bruce and read the file, shaking his head he looked at Naomi.

"What happen here?" ask Furry as he sat down. He looked at all of them except for Natasha and Clint.

"I was just not fee-"Naomi began to speak but Furry just stared at her letting her know to shut up. She took the hint and rolled her eyes.

"The truth no more lies Naomi." he said to her. She sighs but didn't say a thing.

"Well I was walking to the deck but I notice Naomi stumbling, I thought she needed her medicine so I decided to bring her to the medical wing." Thor began to speak but stop remembering what had happen. "But before we arrive she just, she died." He finished what he said and Furry just nodded.

"We brought her back here and now where here." Steve said.

"So Naomi what is going on?" Furry ask her.

"…"

"What's wrong, Genesis?" ask Natasha as she grabbed her friend hands. Natasha was never this caring, but when she met Genesis/Naomi a while back they created a bond like no other.

As Furry wonder what was going on, Tony enter into the room with the USB Naomi had given him earlier that day. He gave the USB to Bruce who connected it to the computer, the folders on the USB appeared on the screen and Bruce opens the one that Tony told him to. They all looked in surprise at what was on the USB, on it was a model of Naomi but she seemed different. She had longer darker hair; her skin was tanner more of a golden brown, her nails were long like cats or a dogs, her body was in an active battle stand like a dog in heat, the model growl out loud. This is when Tony started to speak.

"What you are all seeing is the true form of the power Naomi carries-" he started before Furry stopped him.

"I believe some of us know that, Mr. Stark." Tony just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Like I was saying before rudely being interrupted, this is Naomi's true form; the treatment she receives is to keep her at bay with her powers and not to lose control kind of like Bruce when he goes all Hulk. But recently Naomi's body won't accept the treatment like before, and we don't know why." he said as he stop to let everyone catch up.

"Wait so Naomi isn't human?" ask Thor as she just stared at the creature, he knew the name of it but he wanted to know if it was true.

"Yes I am not human, but I was raised in this world." Naomi stated.

"I may know what she is." he stated as the all looked at him surprise.

"The treatment may be not working because she isn't letting it work." He quickly stated as they looked at her. "I am not saying she is doing it on purpose, but the creature isn't letting her."

They all stated at him surprise on what he was saying, especially Naomi. She had a pissed looked as she stared at the God. She opens her mouth to speak but he began talking moving towards the model of the dog like creature.

"Back in Asgard we have creatures that look just like this, most being females like Naomi here. The creatures were named the Husk, which here you have but they are the dog named husky." He said looking back at them, he continue knowing they were all confused.

"So… I'm a Dog." Naomi stated as she looked at the God.

"Oh don't be offended, the Husk where sacred creatures who looked over our lands, some went rouge but other stayed." He said to them.

"Some knowledge, thank you Thor. But what those have to do with Naomi losing her control." ask Furry.

That Thor couldn't answer, he just sigh and sat down. Naomi looked at them, she didn't even know what to say. All this started a couple months ago, when she tried to stop Loki from escaping.

* * *

**Loki & Naomi's battle**

_The aircraft was under attack and she had to hurry to where the prisoner was held captive. She made it but she was too late, when she walked in Phil was on the floor sitting with a weird gun on him and a hole on his chest. She looked where the cell was supposed to be but nothing was there. She quickly ran towards Phil taking out her healing water from her belt, but before she even had a chance to save him a bolt of energy had blasted her away. She winced in pain as her back made contact with the metal wall. She slowly tried to get herself up but a boot made contact with her stomach, her eyes widened as she spat out blood. She could hear the laugh of the God that stood above her._

_ "Oh my, what do we have here?" he said kneeling down and grabbing a chunk of her hair and pulling her up. She let out a cry as he forced her up; her eyes were closed as her hands reached to his trying to force him off. Opening one eye she stared at his green once, he held a look of triumph._

_ "Pathetic humans think sending a woman will save-"before he finished his sentence Naomi kicked him where the sun don't shine. Stumbling back he let go of her hair and she regains composure. Getting up she looked at the God, who now looked more pissed. She took her fighting stance and motions him to come at her._

_ "Human who the HELL do you think you're fighting!" he exclaimed as he let another bolt of energy launched at her. She quickly grabbed a pipe that was above her and pulls herself up dogging the bolt of energy. Letting go of the pipe, she quickly ran towards him. Connecting her fist to his jaw and landing a kick to his guts, he began stumbling back, he just looked more pissed than before. Before she landed another blow he disappeared. She looked around the room, letting her guard down she turned facing Phil but he appeared and jabbed the spear through her heart. She stumbled backwards, falling on her back. Her eyes blinking faster than before as she use the healing water to heal her wound. As the water froze the blood, it began to close the wound. The God watch this, remembering that only some creatures have this ability back I Asgard. _

_Her breathing hitched as the wound wasn't completely healed, watching him kneeling down he placed the staff over her heart, noticing that it wasn't working like the other humans. He chuckled, the darkest chuckle she has ever heard, he took out something from thin air. She couldn't see what it was, but before her healing was complete she felt a sharp pain coursed through her body. Eyes widened as she look at the needle in her heart. _

_ "You might be some use to me after all." he said and with that he was gone._

**Present time**

She told Furry what Loki had said but not what he did, she thought it was not really so important. But Furry put her under watch since then.

"Naomi!"

"Huh?" she stared at all of them.

"Are you even listening?" ask Furry.

"Did I look like it." she replied back, hearing Tony and Thor chuckle as he seemed to be getting more pissed.

"Take this more seriously, where here trying to figure out what is happening to you." said Steve.

"Well I am alive aren't I." she said to them before getting of the bed and heading towards the door.

"I have some business to take care of back on land, if you need anything just call me." she said exiting the room and leaving all of them in a state of shock. After she left to her room Furry let them know what will be happening from now on. Bruce was in charge of looking for a better treatment, Tony and Steve in charge of keeping an eye on Naomi, Thor needed to go back to Asgard and speak to another Husk, Clint and Natasha where with Furry again.

* * *

**2 days later**

Naomi was back to her normal life in New York and spending time with her 'regular' friends. She was getting ready for an interview with Ellen in 20 minutes, as she put her hair in a bun she heard a door of her dressing room. Sighing and rolling her eyes she walked to the door and opened it; none other than Tony Stark. He was standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes and went back to where she was both of them walked in.

"What a surprise that you're here?" Tony said after giving her a hug.

"Really? I bet you already knew." Genesis said as she put her hair in a bun, letting her eyes wander to him.

"Did? Of course." he stated as he fixed his suit looking himself over in the mirror.

"Can I ask? Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you my dear 'Genesis'." he stated with a smirk. Her eyes winded and she shook her head. Standing up she headed to the door but he stopped her. He grabbed her hand pulling her back towards him.

"Tony let me go." she said with a monotone voice. He just smirked and just mouthed 'no' to her.

"I was not informed by my publicist, that you were coming as well." she said trying to pry herself of him, but still couldn't.

"Come on, it's just an interview." he said finally letting her go. She pulled away fixing her light blue blouse. She just looked at him and cursed under her breath.

"Just don't say anything stupid." She said before walking out with him right behind her.

ooOOOOOOooOOOOOOooOOOooOOO

As Genesis sat down next to Tony wishing that the time would go supper fast so she could go back to her home. She just let out another laugh at a joke Ellen said. This was all she mostly did, joke laugh and denied anything with Tony. Ellen just had questions after questions.

"So, Genesis fans out there are wondering are you and Tony together?"

"No. We are both just friends, that part of our life is over." she said looking over at Tony with a smile. He looked at her smiling but she could see that the comment hurt him.

"Tony what do you have to say to that?"

"She is correct, even though she always thinks of me." he smirking. Ellen couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"Same old Tony." Genesis said with a smile.

The show was finally over and Genesis was almost out the building heading towards the swarm of paparazzi waiting outside for both her and Tony. She sighs not wanting to face the lights of camera at this moment as she waited for her publicist had to get the car. Genesis waited in the lobby before heading to the garage, not wanting to wait. She walked to were her car was at, but it wasn't there. She sighs and calls her publicist which doesn't pick up her calls. She walked back to the elevator, not knowing that she was being watched. _Beep beep beep_.

She turns around and sees no other than Tony in his red camero. She just turns around and kept pressing the up button. He rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home." he said as he leaned back resting on the hood of the car.

"Fine, but take me home not stopping." She said turning to look at him. He just smile and nodded.

The drive seem to be going on forever they were both quiet and none was bothering to start a conversation with each other. She sighs and just stared out the window watching how people went on with their normal life. She did not want to be in this car with him, even though she seems to hate the man feelings were still their no matter how much she denied it. Tony wanted to start up a conversation but he couldn't nothing seem to come to mind. He looked over at her, his eyes landing on her legs they seem smooth and soft. He quickly looked back nothing her to just say anything else to him.

"So… How are you been doing?" she ask him as she fixed herself and made herself more comfortable.

"I've been alright, and you?" he ask.

"Better not feeling as tired like before." she replied.

"Hmm."

"How is Pepper?" he was surprise. Genesis did not and he means did not like Pepper at all.

"She is out, she went to Washington for a press conferences." He said.

He entered the garage of the apartment complex where she lived and found a parking spot. He turns off the car and both just sat there not moving or speaking. She started to remove her seatbelt but he stopped her. She looked up at him and stared into his brown orbs, he slowly leaned in but she stopped him.

"Same old Tony." was that left her lips.

"I never stop thinking of you." he said making her eyes widened in surprise. She knew how much she meant to him but never knew how much.

"Start now." she said getting out the car and walking to the elevator. She didn't want to seem mean but he had made her that way. He promised so many things failing at each and one of them. She wasn't going to be pulled back into something that may not last. She remembering all those memories of them just got her angry at him and just everyone. She just hopes to be able to fix herself for once.

* * *

**Ten pages! OMG New Record Well I hope you enjoy this one more then the last and it's a bit longer as well, not a lot was shown here from the movie except Loki's escape and Phil's death… Oops. Review or Advice anything is welcome, but if you have nothing to say that's not good don't not say it at all. **

***Genesis: **This is Naomi's Alias/Alter ego if you must say, hair changes to bleach blonde and her skin is a tad bit lighter. Eyes are more of a hazel/grey.


	3. The Other

**Thank you to those who reviewed liked the story! My phone kept getting notifications for all the times it was added into favorites or I was I was going crazy. This chapter is inspired by DIVIDED-LEGION newest story, "Bad Company" I read the first chapter and got a PERFECT idea for Naomi's Alter egos story. Also a good beggining for this story inspired by Ghotika. There are 2 Genesis, the Human Alter ego and the 'Husk' Alter ego, some might be lost ... This story will be interesting than the last one so get ready and sit down **

**I do not own the AVENGERS or ANY MARVEL HEREOS OR VILLAINS.**

**Twiranux: Thank you, you are just really a great writer, I just finish reading your latest chapter and was mind blown! **

**TeddyBearSunshineJoy54: I don't know either where this whole story will go but it will be surely long enough to go somewhere **

**skycord1990: you got it! **

**The other**

**Song: Wake me up by Evanescence**

_How can you see into my eyes? _

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirits sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

…

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

…

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love darling only you are the_

_Life among the dead_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything…_

* * *

**Naomi's Dream**

_The sky was more and more intoxicating as the creature looked at it, the blue and fuchsia colors mixed together creating the most beautiful seen she has ever seen. She danced happily in the small pond as she watched the stars shoot by in the sky. Reaching up at the sky just to try and grab the star, she just smiled knowing that would be a wish that will never be fulfill. Naomi just stared in amazement at what she was seeing; she stared at the young woman in front of her. She had long black her that stop at the back of her knees, eyes as blue than the sky but as intense then a God. The same dress that she wore the last time she appeared in this place. On its head she seemed to have dog ears, but Naomi couldn't tell. Feeling someone near her the creature turned and faced Naomi; a small smile crept upon her lips as she slowly walked to her. Seeing that the female wasn't human she slowly moved backwards._

'_Do not be scare, my child.' said the creature. Naomi stops and stare at her, wondering why wasn't she feeling afraid. _

'_Who are you?' Naomi asked as the creature was merely a few feet away._

'…' _nothing escaped her lips as she walked closer. Closing her eyes she walked into Naomi's body, eyes widening as she felt her whole body freeze. Naomi began to panic, her breathing was in an accelerating pace as she stumbles backwards falling into the pond. Screaming, feeling afraid that her life will be gone once again in mere seconds. But it didn't come feeling someone hands on her she looked up seeing nothing but the green eyes of a certain God._

'_AHHHHH!' screaming as loud as she could as she watched the God's smirk growing more and more demonic as he grabbed her by her shoulder pulling her into the pond trying to drown her._

'_Wake UP!' she heard through the water, looking to her side she saw the creature from before. Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!_

**Present Time**

She quickly opened her eyes, tears once again falling from them. Sitting up and looking at the agents that were in the room looking at her, she was wondering how the hell she got back on the helicarrier when she was just at the Ellen show. One of the agents noticing she was awake walked up to her asking her if she was feeling any better, if she was in pain. Naomi just looked at her confused by what was going on, she just shook her head and tried to move but the agent that it was not wise if she didn't want another dose of her medicine. Rolling her eyes she stayed on the bed, looking around the room she notice this wasn't the regular room she was put it like before. It had weird machines in every corner of it, which she was hooked up too. It had no windows to the hallway or to the outside. She looked at the agent as she typed something on the computer and then walked out. Naomi quickly got up after the agent let and began to wonder the room, she stopped when she looked at herself in the mirror; she was still in her human alter ego form.

'Fuck.' she thought as she tried to look for a bathroom but didn't have too much luck.

"I see that you are awake." she turned around to face the source of the voice. There stood Bruce and Tony. She looked at Tony wondering if he had told them who she was.

"Where am I?" she asked as Bruce motioned her to sit back down.

"You're in the Helicarrier." Tony answers her as he got a small bottle of Rohypnol and handing it to Bruce.

"Why?" she asked as she closely watched Bruce inject a needle into the bottle, then placing it in his over coat. He ignored her question and began to speak.

"Naomi what was the last thing you remember." asked Tony sitting next to her. She looked at him, but still keeping a sight at Bruce.

"You dropped me off at my apartment. What is going Tony, Bruce?" she quickly asked them feeling a weird sensation overcome her. She wasn't save here, looking back at Bruce who just seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Is that all?" Bruce asked.

"Yea that's all." she quickly answers. "Now answer my fucking goddamn question, what is going on?" she quickly asks with a furious tone. Tony lowers his head and walks up to the computer and pot up a video.

"You have been out for about 69 hours." Bruce began as Naomi stares at him; she sat back down covering her mouth. She couldn't believe it.

'ARGH!' turning her head to the sound that she just heard not believing what she was seeing. On the screen was her but it wasn't, she was attacking and destroying everything in her path. She watched as the Avengers appeared and tried to stop her but couldn't Steve and Clint were out cold on the ground as Natasha and Tony where trying to take them somewhere safe. The Hulk tried to stop her but was just shot back by her like he was a rag doll. That was when Thor appeared and smashed his hammer across her face knocking her out cold, the image began to blur out as the S.H.E.I.L.D agents and guards where trying to maintain the seen. Tony looked at her, he couldn't believe that she could do this on purpose she was to innocent.

"…" she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Gen- Naomi, what happen that made you lose control?" Bruce asks leaning a hand in but she quickly moved away from him, knowing what he was going to do. Tony moved in closer but she quickly moved from his range. She wouldn't get far as she was still hooked up to the machine,_ chains. _Her eyes widened as the memory of the first dream came back to her. But so many things were different, this couldn't be. Her heart rate started to accelerate once again and her breathing was now faster than before. She walked towards the other side of the room shaking her head.

"Naomi, please calm down." Bruce said. "We are just here to talk." He finished.

"My ass!" she said as she tried to unhook the wires from her body but wasn't able to. Back hitting the wall she turned and tried to break through it.

"_**STOP HER!**_" was heard in the room. Tony and Bruce quickly tried to restrain Naomi as she fought them off. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to hold her down Thor was sent in to help, he quickly walked up to her and grabbed her in a tight grasp as Bruce took out the needle full of Rohypnol. Her eyes widened as she began to trash her legs around and her head.

"LET ME GO!" she screamed as Thor took in every hit that she threw at him.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, PLEASE TONY STOP HIM!" she began crying as Bruce injected her with the drug, Tony just cover his face as he watched her body started to go limp. Tears were falling from her eyes as she looked at them.

"W-why?" was all she said as she went into a deep slumber.

**Naomi's Dream**

'_Loki we mustn't do this.' The voice was laced with lust as Naomi heard it. She was now in a long golden hallway, she heard the moans and groans of a female but didn't know from where. As she walked into the golden corridor more she heard the voice of a male. _

'_Why not Genesis.' Loki said as Naomi heard him kiss the female._

'_I don't belong to you.' she stated after letting go of him and moving to the other side of the room. His green eyes flared with hatred and lust. He looked at the female in front of him and wonders why he wanted her. _

'_You do belong to me, Genesis.' he said before leaving her chambers. Watching as the God left her room she made her hands into a fist and cursed under her breath. This wasn't her plan but it will have to do._

'_You're here again.' said the female that went by the name Genesis. Naomi stood at the other side of the room door wondering how she senses her. She opens the door and saw how the female held a smirk, it seems more of a demonic grin but Naomi couldn't tell. She walked in and the door closed behind her._

'_What…' she began to ask but stop because she didn't know what to ask?_

'_Hmm, don't know how to greet your own –'she was cut off by a loud bang, both female stumble across the room. Naomi looked up and saw that Genesis was disappearing, she reached her hands out to her but Genesis just turned her back to her and walked away._

**Present time**

"Will she be ok?" asked Natasha as she watched her dear friend being strapped down onto a bed as Bruce and other doctors connected machines and IV to her.

"I believe so." said Furry as he watched what was happening.

When Thor came back from Asgard he had explain that there was no Husk left, but that he was informed that the last rogue one disappeared from Asgard nearly 20 years ago with her cubs. That the Husk that escaped was framed for the death of a high lord, and she and her cubs where sent to death but they only found the mother and two of the 3 cubs. Genesis was the name of that cub she was taken in my a family from the western land and raised as an Asgarian female, but she wanted revenge for her mother and siblings so she made sure to be pick as a candidate to wed either Thor, or Loki.

"Must we do this though?" asks Steve as he fixes his cast arm.

"If she is truly evil this must be done." Furry replied.

"Where did Tony go?" Clint asks, looking for the man of Iron.

"Doing some research with Thor." Furry replied and they all walked out of the room.

Naomi's eyes moved around as she tried to wake up, hearing the voices of agents saying she is waking up. Her eyes completely opened as she remembers the events that happen prior to her dream. She tried to move but couldn't she looked to her sides and saw Bruce and Maria as well as other agents. She looked up but quickly looked away as she was blinded by a bright light.

"Naomi, are you ok?" ask Maria as she smooth out the hair of her face, hearing an agent say how fast she awoke from the drug.

"W-why?" was all that left her lips, Maria just lowered her head and moved away from her.

"Dr. Banner, she is up." Maria told Bruce who started to stop what he was doing and began to look at her.

"Are you ok, anything hurts?" he asks her as he checks her pulse, heart rate, hearing and eyesight.

"Just **hurt**." she said as the last word was laced with poison. He looked at her and just mouth to her how sorry her was. She just ignores him, placing her head to the side looking around the room.

She closed her eyes as the tears began to fell, how she got here. Why was all her allies making her seem to be the enemy? What did she do to deserve this? Her eyes slowly open, staring back into green eyes her eyes widened. The God of lie and mischief held a triumph smile as seeing the female trapped the smile disappeared as he began to speak. Why didn't they see him?

"Is this how the heroes treat their own?" he asks looking down at her body, his hands traced over her face and stopped at her neck.

"Why?" she asked him, trying to loosen his grip.

"'Cause Genesis, You belong to me." he smirked tighten his grip seeing as she began to struggle.

* * *

**Not long just 5-6 pages but interesting, Genesis is introduce, also might switch this around to a TonyXOFC LokiXOFC. I find it that Loki is too hard to pass out Review Advice and comment! Have nothing nice to say then do not say anything at all.**


	4. All Of Us

**I appreciate all the reviews and advices that I am getting thank you all! this story just keeps playing itself in my head over and over again, this chapter might seem a bit sad, it's between the love both Naomi and Tony have.. Also sorry for late update just been doing a BIO Tech project that is due tomorrow this chapter is inspired by the Song My Immortal and 'Stealing me softly' by without you guy's stories I wouldn't have been motivated to write this chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE AVENGERS / MARVEL VILLAINS! If I did let's just say Tony and Loki would be in my room by now **

**All of me**

**TonyXNaomi / LokiXGenesis**

**My immortal by Evanescence**

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

…

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

* * *

It has been three days since the Loki incident and she was still strap down to the bed, her hands were placed on her sides as her legs were not only strapped by chained as well. Her eyes red as an apple, she couldn't close them anymore. Being afraid of Loki to appear again and try to harm her. She had a strap on her forehead to keep her head in place, she couldn't even move to the side to see I anyone was around her. Her hearing seem to stop, she didn't want to hear them anyways. Tears still fell from her eyes as she felt the sting of the needles making contact with her skin. The day Loki appear she almost lost control but before she was able to break from straps they injected her with Rohypnol. Her eyes slowly travel only to be blinded by the light of the ceiling. Breathing in and out, just to let them know she was still alive, she watched as the tears blinded her. Her hand twitched as it felt a familiar hand on hers, the person began to speak but she didn't know what they were trying to say. The persons hand travel towards her face, cleaning the tears that blinded her.

"What is happening with her Bruce?" the male asks looking down at the lifeless body of his comrade.

"She isn't letting the vitamins or the medicine work. It seems her body is rejecting any source of energy to keep her alive." Bruce answers Steve, who by now was pissed at everyone and himself for allowing this.

"Where are the others?" Bruce asks as he type away on the computer.

"Natasha doesn't want to see her like this; Clint and Furry are on a mission. Thor went back to Asgard to get more information on Genesis, Tony I don't know and couldn't fucking care." he replied letting know Bruce if Tony showed his face, he would be a dead men.

Bruce just let his eyes travel landing at the almost dead body of the female and couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't allowing the meds to work. As well why wasn't Tony beside her, didn't he love her. He wonders that for a while as the heart monitor began to beep again. Quickly standing from where he was he hurried to her side and began to examine the body as Steve back away and went to get Natasha. She seemed to be having a seizure, her eyes began to roll back into her skull as foam began to slip out of her mouth. He hurried and took out a drug to relax her body and stop the seizure, injecting the drug into her body he notice how her eyes went back to normal and she began to cry.

"WHY JUST LET ME DIE ALREADY!" she screamed at them as the tears began to stream down her face. Steve and Natasha stop when they heard her, not believing what they were hearing.

"Naomi, this is for your own good." Bruce replied not being able to say what he wanted to say as he was interrupted by Natasha.

"You are not this weak." Natasha said to her friend as she held her hand. Steve just stayed at the door not wanting to hear any of it.

"YOU ALL MADE ME THIS WAY. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO-"she was cut off by the intercom.

'**Avengers to the main deck**.' said the voice. Natasha looked at Bruce and Steve, she let go of Naomi's hand and began to walk away. Bruce left Maria in the room with Naomi to make sure she will be ok. As all three walked to the main deck in silence not a word in mind to speak. As they walked in they saw Thor, Clint and Tony sitting waiting for Furry it seem, but Natasha was going to fix this. She quickly jumped to wear Tony was and grab him by his collar.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she spat out taking all of them by surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Tony replied but got a slap for a reply.

The guys watched this but quickly move when they saw that Natasha was grabbing her pocket knife. She was quickly grabbed by Clint as Thor helped Tony up. Clint trying to keep Natasha on the other side of the room, as she began to ramble on about 'why does tony bother' or 'does he knows how she is feeling'. Thor and Tony were wondering what was wrong with the spy, but they were interrupted as Furry walked in.

"What is going on in here?" he ask walking in and pressing a button to turn on the screen behind him. On the screen was Maria and the strapped body of Naomi. Tony looked away from the screen not wanting to see the female in such a state.

"…" Natasha didn't say anything and just sat down next to Clint, she still looked at Tony with a pissed of look.

"Well." Furry ask as all of them just sat down and ignore him. Sighing he continue to what he was going to say.

"Well as you all can see it's been three days since Naomi are fellow comrade has been 'detain'. I just want you guys to let me know how you feel before Thor lets you-"he was cut off by a pissed of Natasha.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? SHE IS OUR COMRADE IS THIS HOW WE TREAT ONE OF US WHEN WERE IN NEED OF HELP!" she spat out as they all lower their heads except for Furry. He just stared back at her as she looked at Tony who was avoiding her gaze.

"Natasha calm do-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! LOOK AT HER, SHE WANTED TO DIE TODAY AND ALMOST SUCCEDED!" she continues not letting the tears fall as they all looked at her surprise.

"What?" she quickly looked over at Tony who covers his mouth quickly.

"What, what! Is that all you have to say?" she ask Clint standing up and pulling her down to her seat.

"Natasha just calmed down, we will fix this." Furry let the Black widow know but she wasn't going to fall for it.

**Back to Naomi **

Sighing just staring up not being blinded by the light anymore the trail of her tears dried. Maria sat next to her with her, she was talking but Naomi wasn't paying attention. She wanted to all this end but she had no idea on how that was going to happen. Feeling Maria's hand on hers slip away she began to worried, another hand replaced Maria's. Naomi's breathing began to hitched, thinking it was Loki she began to scream.

"_Do not scream, I am here to help." _said the soothing voice of a female.

**Back to Avengers**

As Furry began to speak he stop as Steve notice Maria fall to the floor as Naomi began to scream. They all stood up and ran towards the room she was in.

**Back to Naomi **

Naomi stops and stared at the light as she felt the strapped untighten and the chains on her leg disappeared. Feeling a hand on her head as it softly push the hair from her face and help her up. When her sight got use to the no light she saw the female in front of her. Her eyes widen as she looked at Genesis. Genesis had the most angelic smile, her hand extended out to Naomi as she help her up from the bed. Naomi grabbed her hand and held onto Genesis arm so she wouldn't fall.

"How?" Naomi ask Genesis as they began to walk out of the room. Genesis just placed a finger on her lips and shushed her as they continue. Naomi's hearing was returning because she began to hear the voices of the Avengers.

"NAOMI STOP!" she didn't know who this was but she wasn't going to stop to see.

"Let's continue this way." Genesis said as she helps Naomi down the stairs to the lower deck. Naomi started to remember where she was, this was the place where Thor and Hulk had their epic battle. It seems to still be under construction because there were still places with signs on it saying 'Do not pass'.

"Naomi!" she kept hearing them but continue with the female. She didn't know where they were going but she wanted a way out of here. Genesis walked Naomi to where Tony and Steve where the day that Loki escape. Naomi felt the wind across her face as she walked the poor re constructed pathway.

"I will show you what they did to me." Genesis said to her as she walked to the edge and held her hand. She stops when she felt some one grab her pulling her towards them. Genesis eyes turned an intense blue as she disappeared cursing the male that just save her.

"Naomi! Naomi!" The person screamed into her ear as she just watched Genesis vanish from her site. Her eyes returning to their normal chocolate brown as the person made her look at them. She looked and was staring into Tony's face. Anger began to boil up inside her. She began to fight and pushing him away from her but he held tight onto her not wanting her to fall off the edge.

"Let me go!" she fought and fought but he wouldn't budge. The other guys appeared and watched the scene. Naomi began to cry as she slowly stops to fight him and began to cry into his arms. He just sat there his arms wrapped around her tight.

* * *

Naomi was now asleep from the days she didn't dare to close her eyes, plus crying her eyes out. They were all in the room watching her sleeping form, they were wondering how she got out from the straps but they wouldn't know until Maria wakes up from her sleep. She look to innocent to have done anything to Maria but they didn't just yet. Furry and Clint were looking over the video footage to see if she escaped by herself. Natasha sat next by her friend watching her as she slept soundly, she looked up at Tony with such anger in her eyes.

"Why didn't you come to see her?" was all that left the spies lips as he looked up and stared at her.

"I didn't want to see her like that, nor be blame for It." he replied pushing some of his hair back.

"WE all are blame for it." she replied as she straightens herself on her sit.

"I know that." he said.

"You are mostly to blame for this." she said looking at him.

"I know." he kept agreeing to whatever she said.

**1 year before the Avengers**

'_Anthony E. Stark!' exclaimed the female with anger all over her face, as she walked into his office. She stop as she saw a blonde female sitting where her boyfriend was supposed to be sitting at. _

'_Who are you?' she asks the blonde hair female, who quickly stood up and straighten herself. _

'_I'm Virginia P. Potts the new CEO of Starks Enterprise.' she replied with a sweet smile extending her hand. Naomi shook the hand and smile back._

'_Where is Tony?' she asks sitting down on one of the chairs._

'_He is in his garage, if you want I can take you there.' she replied._

'_No thanks, I know where it's at.' Naomi replied with a smile getting up and walked out of the room. She made her way to his garage to see that he turned it into a big dump. _

'_Mr. Stark you have company.' Jarvis spoke and Tony got up and walked to the door. When he saw her there standing he gulp, forgetting that he ever had a girlfriend. _

'_Genesis.' He stopped and game he a quick kiss. _

'_When did you arrive?' he asks before pulling a chair out for her._

'_The same time I get this voicemail.' she said pressing the button._

"_Genesis were over, I can't have a girlfriend who isn't here to help me with my needs._

_So see you when you come back." _

'_You see I wanted to speak with you but you weren't available. I never wanted to-" He began but she just slapped him._

**Back to present**

Remembering the day he ended it laughing like an idiot as Natasha looked at him wondering if he had just lost his damn mind. Steve came in informing them that Maria just woken up and wanted to speak with them. The both stood up leaving Steve with Naomi; they walked to the room seeing Thor and Furry where already there. They sat down and Maria began to speak.

"I don't want to seem crazy but it wasn't Naomi attacked me." she began as they looked at her. "There was another female in there with us." she said as they looked at her.

"Maria it was only you and Naomi in that room." Furry said but she just shook her head.

"No, there was another woman. She looked like Naomi but with longer hair and bright intense blue eyes. She wore a light blue skirt that stop at a metal armor at her hips, the fabric turned to leather until it connected to another piece or armor at her chest. The metal was silver but it had blue jewels in crested in it. She also had a silver neck brace." she finished her description. Thor's eyes were about to pop out of his eyes, but he would not say a thing until they were out of the room.

Walking back to the deck the Avengers sat down and looked over the video footage. In the footage it showed Maria turning around and falling on the floor as the straps undid themselves. They watched as Naomi stretched an arm out and began to walk, like she was being led out the room

"I know who has done this." Thor spoke as everyone turns their eyes to him

"Who?" Natasha quickly asked.

"The female that Ms. Hill described in the room, she is Genesis but Genesis is Naomi." he said confusing everyone and himself. They all looked at him and wonder what he meant.

"Wait so if Genesis isn't Naomi OR ever was why we still keeping her locked in a room!" Natasha asks Furry as she stood up from her seat.

"She tried to kill herself, we cannot afford to lose her." was the only reply back.

"Keep a close eye on her." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

**Another chapter up! please review and leave some advice :) i am inlove with this story but I feel a writers block coming up DX ! If you have nothing better to say do not say anything at all. I was watching Gothika Again :) Robert Downey Jr is just too Good of an actor! **


	5. AuthorsNote

**Authors note:**

I do apologize for the long wait on Iron Heart. I've been tad busy with school and such and I just remember that I forgot to update the story about a year ago, it sucks and I do apologize for my stupidity. I am just letting you know that the story will continue and I will be going over chapters and editing over stuff, adding too and I am looking for a Beta if anyone is willing to help.

I am also writing an Obito/Oc story, just because he doesn't get any love J

So keep an eye up for the re-vamp 'Iron Heart' and 'What you've done to me.' Fan fiction. :D


End file.
